Harry Potter: The New Dark Lord
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What would happen if Harry became the new Dark Lord, after he killed Voldemort. Also, what would happen if he found a child, and started a plan that would leave the Wizarding World in a state of chaos by the time the child turned 11. It all is answered in this story, and it will come with a shocking ending that will leave you speechless.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Harry taken his spot as the new Dark Lord. He looked out over his newly acquired followers, and started to give his speech. "You no longer answer to Voldemort, as I have killed him. The name you should now fear will be Lord Peverell. Anyone of you who disobeys me will face a punishment worse than death. Do I make myself clear?" His followers all shouted "YES, MY LORD!" as Harry sat in his throne. Harry then looked at his wand, the infamous Elder Wand. He remembered how he defeated Voldemort in the duel that would either destroy or save the Wizarding World. They were locked in battle as Harry's Expelliarmus collided against Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. Voldemort had the edge, until Neville Longbottom killed his last Horcrux, Nagini. Then Harry overpowered Voldemort, as his killing curse rebounded on him. Just like it did seventeen years ago. Voldemort died as his body disintegrated on the spot, and Harry picked up the Elder Wand. Everyone around him thought there was going to be peace at last, but Harry had other plans. In the remnants of the Great Hall, he made his announcement. "Anybody that doesn't want to die will pledge their loyalty to me, the new Dark Lord." This announcement had everybody gasping. The Weasley family looked at the boy who used to be one of them, and tried to rebel, well almost everyone rebelled. Young Ginny Weasley and Harry's best friend Ron Weasley, walked up to Harry, and Ginny kissed him announcing her allegiance to him, and Ron patted Harry's shoulder announcing his allegiance with him. "That's my girl." Harry told her, and "that's my best mate." Harry told Ron. The remaining Weasley's who did rebel though, died before they even took a step forward. Afterward, everyone in the Great Hall started pledging their loyalties to the new Dark Lord.

Lord Peverell was brought back from this memory, when one of his followers claimed they had news about the Ministry. "What news have you brought from the Ministry, Dolohov?" Harry asked. Dolohov said "the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has put together an army to come and try to arrest you, my lord. He plans to attack at noon tomorrow." Harry thought this over, and said "very well, then we shall be ready for him. How many people are in his so-called army?" Dolohov said "thirty, and about twenty Dementors." Harry smirked at this, and then started laughing. "Those Dementors are no match for my Patronus." To show an example, he summoned his stag patronus, and watched it evaporate into thin air. Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, also quickly pledged her allegiance to him. "Lord Peverell?" one of the Death Eaters asked. "What is it?" said Harry angrily and impatiently. The Death Eater quickly said "most of the Death Eaters and I wanted to know if we could go raid the village of Hogsmeade. It was a long battle, and we thought we should at least get more supplies." Harry thought this over, and after about five minutes he decided they can go do it. "While you are doing that, find anybody who'll resist me and bring them to me. They will learn the might of the new Dark Lord." The Death Eater nodded his head, as he called the army, and told them it was time to go raid Hogsmeade.

Harry apparated to a village that he had barely known as a home: Godrics Hollow. "Since I'm the new Dark Lord and all, I might as well start controlling the village I was born in." He cast the Sonorus charm on his voice, and said "MY NAME IS HARRY JAMES POTTER! I HAVE DEFEATED VOLDEMORT, AND HAS TAKEN HIS PLACE AS THE NEW DARK LORD. ANYBODY WHO OPPOSES ME WILL DIE A HORRIBLY PAINFUL DEATH!" Everyone in the village heard the young wizard, and almost immediately (like Harry was hoping) people started resisting. Harry raised the Elder Wand, and uttered a single curse "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, and one by one, people were dropping dead on the street, without a blemish on their body. Harry was laughing maniacally as he was killing people, until he pointed his wand at a scared little child. The child was young barely even 6 by the looks of it, and Harry just smiled at the child wickedly. He thought to himself "If I can get this child to come with me, I can mold him into my image. Raise him to pretend to be good, then when he is old enough, and when I'm close to death, he can take my place. That is if I don't have my own progeny first." He walked towards the child, and said in a very persuasive and innocent-like tone "come here. I won't hurt you. Come with me, and I'll raise you like the son I've always wanted. You can have a family again. A home, and I can teach you things you wouldn't ever have dreamed of." The young child was hooked on Harry's every word, then he got up and walked towards him. The child then reached out for Harry's hand, and Harry took the child's hand, and told him "close your eyes okay?" The child nodded and closed his eyes really tight, then he and Harry disapparated to the ruins of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the child appeared right in front of the ruins of Hogwarts, when Harry looked at the child and said "this is not where we are going to live my son." The child nodded, but couldn't help but looking at the ruins of the old school. "Come," Harry said "it's time to meet your mother." The child quickly followed behind him with excitement quickly filling his entire being. "By the way, what is your name?" Harry asked. The child looked up at him, and said "James." Harry kept walking pondering this. The young one had the same name as his father. They kept walking until they found the person they were looking for: Ginny. She was still standing in the same place she was, before Harry left: right next to his makeshift throne. "Ginny?" Harry asked. She turned around with a huge grin on her face, but then noticed the little boy at Harry's side. "Who's that?" Ginny asked in a curious and yet cautious voice. Harry told her "this is our new son, James. James, say hello to your mother."

James walked up to Ginny, and gave her a big hug around her midsection, pulled away and said "hello mother. It's nice to meet you." Ginny smiled at the little boy, but looked at Harry with questions in her eyes, and Harry returned with a look that said "I'll tell you later." Ginny sat down, and put the child on her lap, and asked him "what do you like to do James?" James beamed up at her, and answered with haste "I like to draw, watch Quidditch matches, watch Wizard Duels, and study Defense Against the Dark Arts. My older brother always let me see his Defense book when he came home for the holidays, but he died over a year ago." Harry listened to James, and realized that the boy was a lot like how he used to be, but that was different now. Now, Harry was about to become the most feared Dark Lord of his time, and with the Elder Wand, he was virtually unstoppable. Harry spotted a nearby Death Eater who didn't go with the group to raid Hogsmeade, and said "You! Come over here." The Death Eater nearly tripped over his own robes trying to quickly get over to Harry. "Yes, Lord Peverell?" he asked with a certain amount of fear in his voice. "I have a special job for you to do." The Death Eater then smiled, and bowed, and with the utmost respect asked "what is this job, my Lord?" Harry stated "I want you to find, detain and bring Ollivander to me. Also, when you are done with that head over to Gringotts, and tell those bloody goblins that they work for me now." The Death Eater bowed even lower, then said "it will be done, my Lord." he then apparated starting is most special job.

Harry then turned to James, and said with a fatherly tone to his voice "although you are only six, I'm going to have a wand made for you James. Only when you have a wand will you be ready to learn what I'm about to teach you." James nodded and said "okay dad." Harry went to sit in his throne, and pondered over what was to come. He thought to himself "Kingsley, and his so-called army will be brought to their knees, before the power of the Elder Wand. They will suffer terribly for ever deciding to rebel against me. They will also serve a purpose in my "son's" training." With a smirk he looked at the distance as the group of Death Eaters that went to Hogsmeade came back. He also noticed that their were more people with them, which meant that either some had joined or some were foolish enough to rebel against him. The leader of the group walked up with about twenty people in chains. He got on one knee, and said "Lord Peverell these people were foolish enough not to give their allegiance to you, and we've also added more member to the Death Eaters." Harry was pleased with this report, and looked at the people in chains.

He quickly realized that the people in front, were the owners of Honeydukes Sweet Shop. "So even the people who hate violence, don't want to pledge their allegiance to me. That's really sad...for you." Harry raised his wand, and pointed it at the woman first "Crucio!" and he watched as she was screaming and squirming in the chains. Harry was laughing maniacally at the woman, while tears were streaming from her eyes. After about five minutes, he decided to put her out of her misery. "Avada Kedavra!", a flash of green light, and the woman was no more. It left her husband devastated, and the next flash of green light left the poor old man dead without a blemish. Harry continued this "Killing Curse parade" until there were only two people left. "This is what happens to people who rebel against me," he started "but since I am a merciful Dark Lord, I'll give you one last chance to join me, or you will die." The bravest of the two looked up at Harry, and spat in his face. Harry's face contorted with anger and rage as he yelled the words "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The other person though, decided that her life was too important to lose, and she quickly joined him. "You're a smart girl, unlike your friend here." Harry said while kicking the corpse of the person's body. She simply nodded, and walked amongst the ranks of the other Death Eaters.

The Death Eater Harry had sent to find Ollivander, had apparated in front of Harry with a blind-folded man. "My Lord, I've brought the person you've asked for." he said. Harry smiled, and quickly said "conjure ropes on him, take his wand, and take off the blind fold." The Death Eater obliged, and did everything his master told him. "So Ollivander, it's nice to see you again." Harry said. Ollivander looked up at the boy who rescued him just weeks before, and said "Harry? What's going on here?" Harry smacked the old man, and said "that's Lord Peverell to you, and you are now standing in the presence of the new Dark Lord. The reason you are here is because I want a wand made for my son, James," he stopped talking and pointed towards him "so I can start teaching him magic." Ollivander looked horrified at Harry, then said "I can't do that. The child barely looks like he is 6." Harry pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Ollivander. The only word that left his lips were "Crucio!". He stood and watched as the old man twitched and turned and screamed in agony. Harry then stopped the spell, and said "you'll do it or you will be tortured until your mind is completely lost, or I kill you. Your pick Ollivander." Not seeing an option out of this, Ollivander agreed, but said "I'll need my supplies to create wands. They are still in the remains of my shop." Harry told the nearest Death Eater "go to Diagon Alley, and get the things he needs." The Death Eater replied by apparating to said location. "Now all that needs to be done is wait, and you'll soon have your wand son." James sprouted up with excitement as he waited anxiously for the man to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like an eternity after the Death Eater left to go get the things Ollivander needed to create James' wand. After what was about an hour, the Death Eater popped back with the materials for creating a wand. Harry's grin was almost as big as his surrogate sons. The Death Eater laid out the materials in front of Ollivander, as James peeked over at the old man. Harry saw that there were several blocks of wood, and multiple jars filled with different things, but one jar was empty.

"What was supposed to be in that empty jar, Ollivander?" Harry asked inquisitively. Ollivander replied "it was full of Basilisk venom, but I used the last of it, when I made You-Know-Who's wand." Immediately, Harry's face contorted in rage, as he asked in a calm yet deadly voice "do not bring up Voldemort's name again, I am the new Dark Lord, and you better not forget it." Ollivander nodded, and then told James "come here my boy, and touch each one of the wood samples, and tell me which one feels hottest." James complied by doing so.

James touched all types of wood, ranging from: elm, sycamore, yew, holly, birch, aspen, elder, ebony, hawthorne, fir, hazel, pear, oak, cherry, vine, rowan, cedar, ivy, rosewood, blackthorn, willow, ash and mahogany. Instead of just one of the woods feeling hot, James felt two pieces of wood get hot: the elder and the holly." Ollivander grabbed those two pieces of wood, and pulled them aside.

"Curious, quite curious." Ollivander said. Ollivander than told James "now repeat the same process so we can figure out what the core of your wand is made of." James reluctantly did so, as he touched each of the jars, but instead of one core, James' hand felt hot on three of the items, and those were: the phoenix feather, the Basilisk venom, and Thestral hair which Harry could see plain as day. Ollivander took the three jars, but looked at Harry and said "I cannot make the wand if I have no Basilisk venom."

Harry turned to go to the castle without looking at anybody. He came back nearly a half hour later with a few Basilisk fangs from the dead Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. He dropped the fangs in front of Ollivander, and commanded "that should be enough Basilisk fangs to milk venom from." Ollivander took the fangs, and started working on milking the venom from them, as Harry sat in his throne. James came to sit on his father's lap, as he waited for his wand to be completed.

It took nearly forty-five minutes, but Ollivander made the wand, and handed it to little James. James grabbed the wand, and all of a sudden felt magic rushing through his body. James smiled as he looked as his new wand. Ollivander said "Holly and Elder, Basilisk venom, Phoenix feather, and Thestral hair. Twelve and a half inches. Unyielding. Perfect for Defense Against the Darks Arts." Harry snickered as he thought to himself "too bad, he's going to be learning the Dark Arts." James walked over to Harry and asked "does this mean we can train now?"

Harry nodded at James, and told James "point your wand at the wand maker." James obliged, and pointed his wand at Ollivander. Harry further hissed instructions in James' ear "now cast the spell 'Stupefy'." James looked at Ollivander, and then slowly said "Stupefy!" A bright, red light hit Ollivander square in the chest, and the old man fell unconscious. "Dad, dad did you see that?" James asked as he bounced up and down excitedly. "I sure did son, but now it's time to go to sleep, because your official training begins tomorrow." James nodded as Harry conjured a poster bed with hangings all around it. James hopped in the bed, and wished his new parents goodnight.

After Harry casted Silencing charms all around the bed, he went to sit on his throne, and looked out at the distance. When the day came tomorrow, a ragtag army from the Ministry of Magic was going to try to arrest him. He smiled to himself as once again, he reveled in his plan to mold James into his own image. Ginny sat on his lap, and Ron and Hermione stayed on the right and left side of his throne, and Harry just sat there, waiting for the next day to come.


End file.
